


Meulin and Kurloz's Redrom Adventures

by dreamDressed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamDressed/pseuds/dreamDressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin reflects on how she reacted to Kurloz biting off his tongue and sewing his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meulin and Kurloz's Redrom Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: http://ladidadidadi.tumblr.com/post/34685648611/a-kurloz-meulin-drabble

Kurloz had the perfect name; she loved the way it rolled off her tongue. She loved to purr the first syllable and drag out the z on the second. Although she could no longer hear herself saying it, she still enjoyed the sensation of speaking it.  
  
She remembered how Kurloz used to laugh his deep, rumbling chuckle when she would knead his shirt with her hands as if they were paws when curled up in his lap. He would weave his dreams and nightmares into stories for her entertainment. At one point she almost believed in the mirthful messiahs. Kurloz explained the peace they would bring in such exciting tones, it was hard not to get dragged in.  
  
Kurloz had an extreme crisis of faith after the accident, though. He just couldn’t see why his gods would have him hurt his beautiful kittybitch. He came to realize this must be punishment for his waverings in faith. Since the start of their matespritship, Kurloz had dedicated less and less time to praying to the wicked prophets.  
In penance both to his brothers up in the sky and to his poor Meulin, he chewed off his own tongue. The stitches came as an afterthought. He sewed his mouth shut to spare Meulin the sight of his mutilated tongue.  
  
In his grief, he had failed to think of how the one he cherished most would react to his decision to permanently rid himself of the power of speech. When she found out she hissed, screamed, and howled cries akin to a cat’s yowls.  
  
“My hearing was taken away from me! We couldn’t help it! And here you go making yourself mute on purrpose! Why would you do such a clawful thing? Don’t you dare tell me some messiah catshit either!”  
  
While she raved, she paced his hive, gesticulating wildly with her hands. At one point, she got annoyed with the bandages over her ears and Kurloz caught her hands as they were poised to rip them off. With a disgusted look on her face, Meulin yanked her hands from his grasp.  
Kurloz motioned for her to wait a moment as he wrote something down.  
  
“Kittybaby, I am so motherfucking sorry. For motherfucking everything. What the fuck is wrong with me? Fuck if I know.” Kurloz held the notepad out to Meulin to read. She shook her head and frowned as she finished reading.  
  
“No. Shut the fuck up. That isn’t going to wurrk. You tell me exactly what possessed you to do this.”  
“I thought if you even fucking couldn’t hear then I shouldn’t be able to speak. Meu, what’s the point of speaking if you can’t motherfuckin get your understand on as to what noise I’m spitting?”  
“Why couldn’t you paws and think a minute? You didn’t think about how I was feline! How I would take this! We’re suppawsed to be a partnership.”  
“Yeah motherfucker I get it. But it’s already up and done. I can’t take it back.”  
“You could take the stitches out,” Meulin pointed out.  
“FUCK NO.” Kurloz scribbles as he shakes his head emphatically.  
“WHAT WOULD THE FUCKIN POINT EVEN BE THEN?”  
“Fine, fine, sorry. “  
  
Kurloz instantly regretted his outburst. He had her apologizing when literally everything they were fighting over was his fault. He took her hands in his and pecked them with his lips. Even this small motion hurt as his new stitches tightened around his lips. Meulin saw the wince and her eyes softened.  
Meulin gently pried Kurloz’s hands away, let out a shaky sigh, and said, “Look, I think right meow it’d be best if we took a break. We both need to adjust and I think it might go better if we weren’t in contact.”  
  
Kurloz’s face fell but he nodded and held his hands out as if to apologize again.  
“No, it’s not a matter of apologies. We just…We need a break.” Meulin whispered. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and motioned for Kurloz to lean down.  
  
As he leaned over, Meulin gently placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. Kurloz cursed his stitches and stupidity while doing his best to kiss back. As she pulled away, the pain made his eyes water and coupled with Meulin’s speech, soon tears spilled down his face. Meulin thumbed a few away as she gazed up at him and stroked his face soothingly. Before long, though, she abruptly turned away and hurried towards the hive entrance.  
  
At the door, Meulin glanced over her shoulder and mouthed something before slipping out the door and shutting it quietly. Through the haze of tears, Kurloz could barely make it out. He forgot the pain in his lips and smiled gently as he realized what she meant.  
“Red for you.”


End file.
